


Carrie White

by O_R



Series: It's Halloween [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Before Halloween After Upgrade, Peer Pressure, all in the name of love, am i right?, pranks gone wrong, trigger warning:blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12458127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_R/pseuds/O_R
Summary: Halloween only being two weeks away presents itself as the prime opportunity for the popular kids at Middleboro high to play a prank on the resident stoner kid and who better to than to lure him in than the recently squipped Jeremy Heere.Though I doubt anyone could have predicted the consequence of such a thing.O_RThe popular kids decide to use Jeremy’s former friendship with Michael to test where his loyalties lie.





	1. Michael dies at the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Metaphorically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making a spooky Halloween one-shot series just to get in with the season. (Therefore, if you're following my other story, you should know that it is currently on hold while I do this one.)

Michael was never able to handle the sight of blood. It wasn’t something he was particularly proud of but even the tiniest paper cut was able to make him feel dizzy. Of course, it hadn’t applied to any virtual types of gore considering he would be able to play the most violent video games without even batting an eye but as soon as he saw the crimson fluid in real life, he couldn’t help but feel sick.

Really it had started when he and Jeremy found a baby bird abandoned on the ground presumably having fallen out of a tree. At first, the two didn’t know what to do but after much debating, they decided to take care of it as much as possible before one of Michael’s moms were able to come home and return the baby to its nest that was too high for the two six-year-olds to even reach. It hadn’t broken anything, fortunately, but it obviously still needed to be looked after. They created a nest using some of Michael’s spare t-shirts keeping the bird outside in case the mom came back. Eventually, Jeremy’s dad came to pick him up leaving Michael alone with the bird. When he went inside to retrieve his DS, however, he returned to a gruesome sight.

The neighborhood should have really taken care of the stray cat that loved to sneak into other people’s backyards.

And that was where Michael’s moms found him, screaming bloody murder with his eyes clenched tight, tears streaming down his face. He wouldn’t forget the predatory look in the cat’s eyes as blood dripped down from its mouth. Feathers and red stain littered the ground.

This hadn’t been brought up between the two best friends until Jeremy’s nose began to bleed from hanging upside down on the monkey bars for too long. It was one of the most frightening sights Jeremy had ever witnessed as when Michael wouldn’t respond to his pleads and continued to shake uncontrollably in a fetal position. It was at that point that Jeremy became a whole lot more involved in shielding his friend from such things (which nearly led to a heart attack when Michael wanted to watch one of the goriest horror films with him, although that led to another conversation about what would actually trigger such a strong response).

His parents asked him if he wanted to seek professional help but he knew how much of a financial burden it would have caused. Besides, he hadn’t faced another intense episode since the nosebleed incident when they were ten and he knew he always had his player two behind his back to help calm him down.

Until he wasn’t.

* * *

A gray oblong pill from Japan wasn’t the first thing Michael expected to get in the way of twelve years with Jeremy. Yet it had. So as any other best friend would act, Michael did everything in his power to learn all he could about the drug that made his best friend nothing more but a stranger. Learning about the person who got admitted into a mental hospital after trying to get rid of his Squip was frightening to say the least so with a goal in hand and a mountain dew red stored under his bed, Michael had a resolve to confront him at Jake’s Halloween party a couple weeks from now as he always managed to dodge Michael’s attempts to corner him in the hallways.

Though unexpectedly two weeks before the party, Jeremy willingly came up to him during lunch with the oddest expression on his face. At first, Michael was hella confused when Jeremy decided to sit down and talk as if the past few months weren’t a thing but it wasn’t unwelcome. After being tormented these past few months by Dustin Kropp and the like, the change of pace when Jeremy finally began to talk to him again was nice, to say the least, albeit suspicious. But Jeremy explained how the squip was forcing him to do all the things he did, so Michael couldn’t really hold it against him. He was still mad of course but he didn’t think anything of it when he was invited to Jeremy’s house a week before the party would take place.

* * *

 

(Jeremy’s Pov)

A week prior to Michael showing up at his house, he was confronted by Chloe and Rich before school with the most wicked smiles he had ever seen.

“Hey, Jerry” Chloe’s sickeningly sweet voice called. Rich slung his arm around his shoulder.

That really should have been his first warning.

“Could you do us a little favor, Jerebear?” Rich asked.

“W-what exactly are you asking for?” Jeremy sputtered.

“We’re planning to play a prank on the stoner kid this week and all we need _you_ to do is invite him to your house this weekend,” Chloe explained.

“We’re not exactly on the best of terms right now so I don’t exactly know what you expect”Jeremy scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“We’re counting on you Jere,” Rich remarked and then they were gone.

“What do you think?” Jeremy asked his squip who chose to reappear.

“Well obviously you should go through with it,” He stated simply.

“And Michael? When I got you I thought I was signing up to become Christine's boyfriend, not being a total dick towards my best friend.”

“Sacrifices need to be made remember,”The Squip reassured,“But right now it is vital for you to go through with this prank or that,”They gestured towards Jake and Christine who just so happened to be walking down the hall hand in hand,” will continue as you helplessly pine.”

Jeremy seethed practically glaring at Jake when they passed, “What do I have to do?”

“Greet Michael today during lunch and gain his trust again throughout the week. Once he’s fallen into a false sense of security, casually invite him to your house this weekend in order to play video games. After the prank is done, you will be one step closer to becoming popular enough to get noticed by Christine.”

“What about Michael? You’re sure he’ll still be my best friend after this?”

“Positive.”

Jeremy gulped but went with it nonetheless. Upon meeting Michael, however, it was a completely different story. He had bags under his eyes as if he hadn’t had a decent night of sleep for awhile and he was understandably cautious by Jeremy’s behavior. Yet with the Squips goading in mind, Jeremy went through with the plan.

* * *

(Present time)

Michael was walking down the street, snacks in one hand and his headphones on. A Mountain Dew Red bottle was securely tucked underneath the all the snack items in the bag. He decided to broach the subject about getting rid of the Squip today instead of when he initially planned considering Jeremy was actually talking to him again. And then Michael wouldn’t have to worry about Jeremy being admitted into a mental ward and he would get his player two back. Happy ending for the both of them. Still, he couldn’t fight the dread that was growing in his stomach as he finally arrived at the house.

Taking his headphones off he knocked on the door firmly and heard Jeremy tell him to come in. Though the moment he walked through the door, everything turned red. Alarm bells were going off in his head as he took a moment to realize what just happened. He looked down on himself seeing how much blood was now on his body. The bag of snacks now abandoned on the floor. Everything became a blur after that. He quickly became overwhelmed by everything that began to happen. Laughter filled his ears but all he could focus on was the crimson liquid flowing down onto the floor. All of a sudden, screams replaced the laughter. Were those _his_ screams? He wouldn’t be able to distinguish until much later.

“What the hell?!?” Michael could vaguely make out through all the commotion,”You said it was just going to be expired grape juice?!?”

“What’s happening to him?” Why was Brooke here?

“How the hell was I supposed to know that this would happen!?! Fake blood was a lot easier to come by”Rich defended.

Michael was shaking violently at this point and all of his sense told him to _run._ So he did. Away from all the judgemental eyes. Away from the frightened calls after him. Away from Jeremy. He wasn’t thinking straight and the blood continued to blur his vision.

If only he had been more cautious of the honking car speeding down the road, Michael flung himself towards.

Everything went black and screams once again filled the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I think Jeremy would actually do this?  
> Yes, I mean he was willing to use Brooke to get to Christine so yeah he’s kinda a dick. Well, to an extent of luring Michael to his house without knowing what exactly what was going to happen anyway.  
> Do I think that this is too cruel of a prank for high schoolers?  
> Possibly, I mean it is 2017 so yeah probably.  
> When am I going to update Clarity?  
> Sometime after early November cause reasons. (One being doing this series and another cause other reasons).
> 
> Next one-shot: Halloween is right around the corner a year after Michael was left alone in the bathroom. But not everything is as it seems as Jeremy notices how strange Michael is acting.


	2. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a writer, I understand the benefits of keeping the end vague. Did Michael die? Is Jeremy going to keep his squip? Some things are best left to the reader's imagination. That said if you want to keep it that way I won't feel offended if you choose not to read this epilogue. However, as a reader, I do also understand that vague endings and cliffhangers are some people's absolute nightmare, so this far all y'all that need some type of closure for the fic. 
> 
> I was planning to do this already so I mean why not, am I right? Although this is the end cause this was supposed to be a one-shot anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're a sucker for a happy ending, this is the wrong place to be honey.

Jeremy ran into the street hoping that the limp figure on the ground was merely unconscious. Upon closer inspection, he could easily tell that there was far too much blood tainting the pavement for it all to be from the prank. 

"Jesus Christ. Someone call the fucking ambulance!" he desperately called out rushing towards his best friends side. Going on his knees, his hands hovered over Michael's body afraid of only further harming him before grabbing his undamaged arm in order to check if Michael was still alive. Jeremy was about to break down into tears before he swore to have felt a slow but steady pulse.

"Jenna's already on it"Chloe soon joined him outside although she stayed at a farther distance. 

"She said they'll be here in five minutes," Brooke worriedly added. 

From where they were standing, they could tell that the right side of Michael's upper body had taken the brunt of the collision with his right arm bent at a strange angle and blood flowing down from his eye. His glasses must have shattered into his face when he was hit. The driver of the car decided to flee considering how fast they were driving in a residential area. 

"Oh my god. Is he going to be alright?" Jake asked. Rich was seemingly at war with himself a few steps behind him. 

"What the hell do you think?" Jeremy accused.

"Hey, this wasn't my idea Heere," Jake retaliated looking towards his ex.

"This is so not my fault," Chloe interrupted, "Rich was the one who came up with it."

Although before Rich could defend himself, sirens could be heard from a distance. 

* * *

The week had gone by in a blur. After being expertly guided by his squip, the police decided to rule the incident as an accident and by next Sunday, everyone was already gearing up for Jake's Halloween party. Everyone who had witnessed the hit and run was noticeably quieter but essentially seemed to dismiss it quickly. News of the prank ran rampant throughout the school with the help of Jenna. And everyone began to speculate why Michael freaked out so much. Some even blaming it solely on him possibly being high during the time of the incident. 

As for Jeremy, the guilt he faced from it was becoming almost too unbearable.

"I told you sacrifices had to be made,"The Squip justified,"You can use this opportunity to seek sympathy from Christine."

Although his advice fell on deaf ears, as Jeremy chose to ignore him.

He'd been doing that a lot lately. 

* * *

Jeremy was finally able to visit Michael the Saturday before the party much to the dismay of Michael's moms when they heard how their son wound up in the hospital in the first place. Though they couldn't deny the look of absolute regret on Jeremy's face. 

Upon entering the hospital room, Jeremy noticed the way Michael was seemingly having a staring contest with the window facing away from Jeremy. His arm was in a sling and a gauze was wrapped around his right eye. 

Before Jeremy could say anything, however, Michael asked: "Are you Christine's boyfriend yet?" turning toward him. 

"W-what?" he stuttered. 

"I mean that's why you did it right? Why you were acting all buddy buddy with me this past week? Why you asked me to come to your house? Why I lost all sight in my god damn eye."His voice cracked at the last part, "You did it for Christine right? Always for Christine."

"Wait. She's not at the one at fault here" Jeremy defended.

He let out a distressed laugh while tears were coming down his good eye,"Of course it's not her fault. You're just always so willing to stand up for her, huh?" he said solemnly betrayal evident in his eyes "Let me ask you this... Was it fun? Did you enjoy dragging me along?" 

"Michael, that's not-" he started.

"No Jeremy," his voice was barely above a whisper,"that's exactly why you did it right? That's why you've been ignoring me these past few months. And went along with this whole _prank_.Maybe you weren't fully aware of what was going to happen but I...I was worried for _you_  throughout all of it _._ What that  _thing_ was doing to you?"

"I-i'll fix this. I swear." Jeremy vainly promised.

"It's a bit late for that don't you think." Michael's pale complexion coupled with the fact that he had to undergo several blood transfusions in his unconscious state allowed Jeremy to see the full extent of what Michael had been facing after the incident. He was visibly thinner with the absence of his iconic red sweater that been ruined beyond repair. "My parent's decided it would be best for me to move in with my grandparents in California so I doubt we'll ever see each other again."His gaze returned to the window. 

Jeremy's eyes widened and he immediately became speechless. 

"What? Squip got your tongue?"

"N-no, but I mean why?"

"In case you haven't noticed, there are some real assholes in Middleboro" his voice was laced with bitterness.

...

...

"I'm sorry" he said with as much sincerity that he could muster.

Michael had nothing more to say to him so Jeremy took it as a sign to leave. 

* * *

 

It only took another day and burnt down house for Jeremy to learn that Mountain Dew Red was the only way of getting rid of his squip. But without Michael's help, he began to panic at the possibility of never being able to do so. All it took was for him to open his refrigerator to notice a bottle of such beverage sitting innocently in front of him.

"Dad?"

"Yes, son?"Mr.Heere approached him from the living room still in the absence of any pants. 

"Where did this come from?"He gestured towards the bottle in his hands.

"It was in the bag of snacks you kids left lying on the floor last week. Why? "He was seemingly oblivious to everything that occurred.

"Just wondering..."Jeremy swiftly opened the cap before gulping down half the bottle making sure to save some for Rich. His squip wasn't able to stop him in time. 

His dad returned to the living room as Jeremy looked thoughtfully at the bottle. Tears were sliding down his face as he desperately sobbed "I'm so sorry." 


End file.
